


Their very own spot

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: 101 Dalmatians AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love everyone, really, but they just love each other a lot more, and mama doesn't seem to mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their very own spot

"Mama," Joe asked, nudging against her leg, and tossing up a square glance at his father, "Where's Nick?"   
  
"Anita and Roger's room, sweetheart," she answered after finishing her sentence directed toward his father. She turned her head to watch as her son walked toward the stair case. "And what have I said about interrupting, Joseph?" He paused and turned his head back to see if he was in trouble or not, but she just gave him a nod, and then he continued forward.   
  
The stairs were fun, but tricky, and sometimes they made Joe nervous. They were easier to take at a run, and nearly impossible to walk down. Problem was, once his little legs got going, they didn't want to stop and he was liable to run himself straight into a wall. Seeing as he'd done so two days ago and hadn't taken them since, he eyed the staircase warily. Mostly it was coming down that was the trouble.   
  
Sighing, Joe walked backwards a few steps, licked out at the air, and then leaped. He ran up to the first landing flat, and then skidded around the corner and up the next set of steps to the second floor before sniffing out his brother. Mother was right, he was in Anita and Roger's room.   
  
When he came up to the open door, one of his ears perked up and he cocked his head to the side. Nick was in front of the full-length mirror Anita had, that nearly touched the floor, but had claw feet holding it up an inch or so off the ground. He was spinning around slowly, head bobbing up and down, trained on his reflection. After a second, Joe relaxed his ears, walked in with his head held high, and then settled down on his rear, just watching until his lips thinned and spread back in a smile. "Nicky, what are you  _doing_ ?"   
  
"Counting my spots," he answered very seriously, still not looking at his brother.   
  
A little self-centered, and quite possessive, Joe said in a pouting tone, "Well, I could count them for you. You could have asked me."   
  
Tongue flicking up to draw across his nose, Nick replied, "Yeah, I'm going to. But I want to count them first."   
  
"But you're not going to be able to see all of them," Joe argued, white-fur eyebrows lifting together.   
  
The younger puppy stopped turning in order to look Joe in the eye explaining carefully, "I know, Joseph. That's why I'm going to have you count after. I just want to see how close I can get." He pushed his front paw into the carpet a little more, and then began spinning and counting again.   
  
"Besides," Joe started, a little leftover upset to his voice, "I don't think the number of spots you have really means anything." But he laid down, front legs stretched out before him, and his head resting in between as he watched his brother until Nick finally stopped and came over to paw at the top of Joe's head. Joe rolled over onto his back, nearly throwing his little brother off balance, but Nick just set both his front paws on Joe's stomach.   
  
"Alright, help me," Nick said, craning his head to look Joe in the eyes.   
  
It took some time. While Nick was rolled over so that Joe could count the spots on his stomach, Joe tickled him by licking at the juncture between his leg and belly. Then, Joe thought he kept counting the same spot twice, and it was a bit of a mess, but when Nick finally started to get irritated, Joe counted quickly and that number was that. "Only three off," Nick said proudly, lifting his head a little higher off his shoulders, and Joe nosed at his muzzle.   
  
At the same time, the both of them looked over their shoulders, hearing their mother's bark. "Thunderbolt," they both said in a huff of breath before turning and running down the stairs together, Joe nipping at Nick's tail playfully on the way down. "Joseph, the wall," Nick barked at him was the neared the landing flat, and again as they skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Joe purposely walked into Nick as they headed into the living room, and Nick gave him a glance back that said Joe was welcome.   
  
All eight of the puppies started out sitting back on their hind legs, but as the show reached it's third commercial, Nick laid on his side in front of Joe, and Joe crept his front paws up, under Nick's shoulder before laying his head down below Nick's neck. Joe kept his eyes on the t.v. mostly, but sometimes he'd lift his head, dragging his chin over his brother's fur for a moment before looking down to realize how drowsy Nick was getting, and it was rubbing off on him. He blinked his eyes and settled his head back down.   
  
By the end of the show, Nick and Joe had fallen asleep, and while the other puppies had already wandered to their beds, their mother was having a time of waking them up, nudging her nose at the back of their heads. "Come on boys," she said gently, tone warm and pleased, "Time for bed..." Nick was the first to stretch awake, by-way waking Joe up too.   
  
Joe just blinked and stood up part way before settling back down. When Nick yawned, long and wide, tongue lolling out in front of him, Joe licked tentatively at the side of his open mouth, and Nick, after wrinkling up his nose and then letting his skin smooth out, turned his head up toward him, eying him for a moment. For a second Joe just thought they were going to settle back down, maybe cuddling a little bit closer, but then Nick flipped himself up and pounced on Joe, one paw pushing him over.   
  
Baring his teeth slightly, Nick leaned down and bit gently at Joe's neck. "Hey!" Joe said, but his eyes were bright and happy when Nick pulled up to look at him. Joe stretched his tongue out, licking rough under Nick's chin, and Nick licked back, up from his chin to the bottom of his nose.   
  
"Alright, enough gentlemen," they heard their father say from a foot or so away, Nick pulling back to the ground as he turned to see his father sitting on his hind legs, and letting Joe curl up to look as well. Then each of the puppies turned their gaze to their mother who was looking at them quite warmly. "Time for bed."   
  
"But we were already asleep," Joe whined, scrabbling to get back on all fours.   
  
"Yes you were, dear," mother said indulgently, "And now you can sleep in your bed." True, the pillow and warmth of being surrounded by six other brothers and sisters was nice to sleep in, huddled in the dark of a curtain pulled closed around them. But Joe was still set to argue more when he realized Nick was saying goodnight to their parents and heading toward their bed. He looked up and around for a minute, trying to think of an excuse to stay up or argue now that Nick was leaving him, but he knew it was useless. He'd never sleep without Nick's body pressed against his, and he'd never try to make Nick do it alone either.   
  
When Joe got his head under the curtain, his mouth opened happily and he wagged his tail, seeing that Nick was still standing in their open spaces, waiting for him. He tried to carefully paw over his siblings, and mostly they snuffled in their sleep if he actually disrupted them. Once he and Nick were both standing in the space their brothers and sisters had left for them, they kneaded at the pillow together before curling around each other and falling asleep.


End file.
